Athena Power
Background 1990 - Present Athena's parents, Steve Trevor & Priscilla Power, had dated throughout most of high school. While Priscilla had plans to go to college & stay local, Steve had aspirations to join the military. And that's just what he did. After their high school graduation, Steve left to begin his training as Navy SEAL. It wasn't too much longer after that Priscilla discovered she was pregnant. She was going to tell him but decided against as she didn't want to come between in his dreams. Athena went through the pregnancy along & eventually gave birth to Athena in February. Athena was only 4 when her mother began dating Theo O'Day, a man she would grow to view as her own father. He already had a daughter, Angel, who Athena took a great liking to. When the pair got married 2 years later in the summer of 1996, Athena was ecstatic to have a sister. She remembers her childhood filled with her trying to dress & be like Angel. After finishing high school & college, Athena returned back home. She felt that she had nothing to do or going for herself. In her anger, she threw a mug across the kitchen which then put a hole in the cabinet.. and the wall.. and the car parked outside. Discovering that she had superhuman strength & durability, Athena decided she was going to start fighting crime. She fell in with a group of superheroes though they all proved to be incompetent. But her powers had caught the eyes of Niles Caulder, who sam a lot of potential in her. She joined the ranks of the Doom Patrol, married (and divorced) another member & became force to be reckoned with. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Her superhero name is Tough Bunny but some people began calling her Dumb Bunny in the blogs due to the team not being successful. * Her mother was 22 when she began dating Theo & they were seven years apart. Notes * Her mother's name, Priscilla Power, is a spoof of her name in the comics, Princess Power. * In the comics, Athena Tremor is the daughter of Princess Power & Theo O'Day, though she was believed to be the daughter of Steve Tremor at one point. * Athena is also not an Amazon, instead she is a metahuman as explaining her Amazon powers did not fit in the storyline. * Earth-44 Explanation: Steve Trevor began dating Priscilla Power while they were in high school. Afterwards, Steve left to go join United States Air Force & left Priscilla behind. However, Priscilla was pregnant & moved away to give birth to their daughter, Athena. She eventually married Theo O'Day, who already had a daughter named Angel O'Day. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Doom Patrol Category:Superior Five